Don't forget Me
by Serena98
Summary: Serena is asked by Darien to marry herand eventully she has to move out, see how it turns out. Hope you like it.


The alarm clock rung through out the room. Serena got up and turned it off. "Today's the day I move in with Darien." Serena said in excitement. She got up and put her clothes on. She wore a white short cut dress. "Serena are you up yet?" her mom asked. "Yes mom I am" Serena said with a smile. "Honey I need to talk to you. May I come in?" "Sure mom what's up?" "Well since you're moving out today and the big day is coming up in 5 days I wanted to tell you something," her mom told her. "Yeah spit it out all ready." Serena commanded anxiously. "Honey I love you more than anything in the world, you are my first born and I will always love you. I remember the day you first began to walk, and the day you began to talk or your first day at school I will always cherish those memories forever and now I have something else to remember." Her mom said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah mom what is it?" asked Serena tears rolling down her face, she didn't think it would be so hard to move out, but her moms words changed that. "The day you said you were moving out and the day you told me Darien asked you to marry you and you accepted, those are new things that I will remember for the rest of my life also and when you walk up that isle in that beautiful white dress, or when your father gives you away to Darien."  
  
Serena turned her head away from her mother, she hiccupped and let the tears cascade down her face, and she would definitely miss it all, her room, her stuffed animals, her posters, everything. "I want to remember everything, your first kiss as a married woman, your first fight with your husband, and my first grandchild. Don't change that for me Serena, don't forget me when you leave." Serena looked up to face her mother, and pulled her into a powerful hug. "I would never do that, if anything happens, you will be the first to know."  
  
The blonde smiled weakly as her mom nodded and kissed her daughters cheek for the last time she lived in the house she grew up in. Then her mother got up and headed out the door. "Luna where are you?" Serena asked out loud. Serena looked around still wiping her tears. Then all of a sudden she heard a loud snore. "Luna?" she walked threw her room filled with boxes then she saw a black fur ball under her bed. "Luna! Wake up!" Serena yelled and with that she did. "What's wrong Serena?" asked Luna angrily. "It's almost time to go, are you ready?" She asked with a smile. "Yes" She yond and got up. "So we're ready to go." She said with a said face "Yes" Serena replied. "Okay I'm going to miss this place aren't you?" Asked Luna. "Yes" Serena said. "All those memories left behind…" Luna said with a frown. "Yeah but we will never forget them and we will make new memories right Luna?" "Yes we are" said Luna and she began to smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena- Darien's here, are you ready?" asked her father. "Yes daddy I am I mean we are." "Lets go Luna." They both got up and went down the stars. "Darien hi!" Serena ran to him and gave him a kiss. "Are you girls all packed up?" Darien asked with a smile. "Yep we are. So who's gonna help us take are stuff it's an all full lot." Serena asked "Well your friends are here to help and Andrew's here too." "Cool." Her parents walked in the room were they were talking. "Now listen her you take care of my daughter you hear!" Serena's dad commanded. "Don't worry, I will." Darien said with a laugh. "Don't say that" Serena's mom said and hit him in the head. "Dad it's ok I'll be fine okay." Serena said and began to laugh. "Hi we're here to help with the move," said a crowd of people. "Serena turned around. "Mina, Lita, Ami, Rae, Andrew!" She ran to the door and hugged them all. "Hi you guys so your hear to help thanks, so we will start. Lita, Rae and Andrew you go upstairs to the left and you'll see a door that has a bunny on it, that's mine. You guys go in and get the big boxes because you guys are stronger than me. "Okay got it" They said and went up the stairs. "Darien you're strong to so you go and help." Serena protested. "Ok you're the boss." Darien ran up the stairs. "Ami, Mina you come with me we get the little boxes that were all ready in set down here." They all followed Serena.  
  
  
  
"Finally we are done." Rae yelled loudly. "So since we are done wanna go for ice cream?" Asked Serena with a smile. "I'm in" Mina replied. "What about the rest of you?" Serena asked. "Sure" they all said. "Bye mom and dad I'll be back soon to say good-bye" Serena said with a smile and walked away. "Hey Serena" said a voice behind her. "Hi Sammy, wait Now you show up when all the works done" Serena said angrily. "Sorry I had stuff to do and I don't want to talk about it," Sammy said. "Okay" "Well are you going to the ice cream shop?" Sammy asked. "Yep, you want me to bring you some?" asked Serena. "Yes please," said Sammy excitedly. "Ok, So what do you want?" asked Serena. "I want a strawberry ice cream with a cone" Sammy replied. "Ok" Serena watched Sammy walk a way with excitement. "Hey Mom & dad want anything?" Serena asked. "Sure, I want a vanilla ice cream in a cup, and I want the same," they all said. "OK" Serena said and got in Darien's car and the group followed. "Hey Serena are you taking any more orders." Rae asked with a laugh. "No" "Good" Darien said and started the car "lets go" Darien said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Finally we are done packing." Serena said to Darien and the gang. " Serena I think it's time to say good bye to your mom, dad and Sammy." Replied Darien. Serena made a frown and went in the house. "Mom, Dad, Sammy. I love you all and it's been the greatest time in my life living here in this house and the worst times in this house. And I will always remember them. Forever. Thank you for making my life wonderful and maybe sometimes you made it a living hell but I don't really care anymore about those parts. I love you." Serena said trying to hold her tears back. "Honey, your welcome," her parents went to hug her. "Bye Serena…. I'll miss you." Said Sammy and he went up to hug her. "Well I got to go, bye" she gave them one last hug and kiss and she went out the door, disappearing for their sight. "Everyone had heard what she said and went to hug her. "It's ok Serena," they all said. "Well I gots to go, see ya." Andrew said and walked away. "Thanks Andrew," Serena yelled before he disappeared from her sight. "Let me give you girls a ride to your houses," protested Darien. "Thanks" they all said and got in his car. "Luna, where are you?" Serena called out. All of a sudden Luna jumped in Serena's arms. "Oh there you are, ready to go?" she asked again. "Yep," Luna replied. Serena walked to Darien's car and turned to have one more glance of her old house. Serena then got in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien walked in their apartment. Serena walked to the couch and sat down. Darien followed. Serena began to lean her head on Darien's head. "I'm gonna miss that old house," Serena said with a sigh. "Yeah but you'll still remember it. And you can visit them any time you want," replied Darien. "You right," Serena got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the strawberries and went back to sit next to Darien. She began eating it them, then she began feeding them to Darien. "Um there sweet as your kisses," Darien told her. Serena began to blush. Darien leaned in; there lips began to touch with such satisfaction and love. Darien stopped, and picked up Serena, and then he opened the room door and he set her down on the bed. He got up and shut he door.  
  
To be continued…. 


End file.
